TLH: Lupa,Liby and Lacy get arrested by the Kentucky State Police
by BrycseDingess
Summary: Chapter #1: Road Trip. lupa,lily,and lacy ride down to KY.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about how Lupa,Lina,(i think is the child of luan and lincoln, correct if wrong and replace with correct name as you read), and Lacy all got arrested on the same night and in serious charges. but Lupa had filled the trunk with tons of Marijuana and decided to take Lina,(ger accomplice in her other previous crimes), and Lacy who js innocent in this crime.

keep in mind that Lupa is 21 and a Repeat Offender,Lina being of 18 and Repeat Offender, and Lacy being 15 and a Minority/Bystander in this story. they made their way down to Kentucky and it was there when Lupa decided to go haywire. that being said here we go.

note:1st FanFic submission EVER.

**Chapter #1: **The Road Trip

[Lupa: (YELLING) C'MON LACY, C'MON LINA!!.

[Lina Lacy: COMING

[Lupa: (is finishing the stashing the weed in the trunk the closes it as Lina and Lacy are coming out)

[Lacy: so where are we going sis?

[Lupa: to Kentucky to see an ole friend.

[Lacy: Alrigt. well lets get going we gotta drive through 3 or 4 states to get to Kentucky,(KY).

[Lupa: alright lina you ride shotgun.

Lina: k

Note: Time is 10:00 AM that morning.

Lupa,Lina,Lacy all get in and buckle, Lupa puts in an EMINEM disc: Curtain Call Album


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2: The Pursuit**

Its 8:00 PM,Nighttime and Liby and Lacy are asleep and Lupa decides tp floor it and go 80 MPH 30 MPH over the speed limit. also they are on I-75 Highway where K.S.P Trooper Davis is in his cruiser watching the highway for speeders.

she floors it right by Trooper Davisband they're engaged in a High Speed Pursuit. note: they are on a Highway that leads into Louisville where the Kentucky State Police H.Q. building is and that is only 30 minutes away from the Kentucky State Capital in Frankfort,KY.

Trooper Davis: Dispatch im gonna be in a High Speed pursuit on I-75 Highway heading southbound clocked them going 80 MPH. requesting air and backup over have any units ahead of us and in louisville on standby to set up stop sticks if needed.

K.S.P DISPATCHER: 10-4 Trooper Davis. all units be advised we have a High Speed pursuit in Progress heading southbound on I-75 highway. any air units respond to the puruit anf any ground units ahead of Trooper Davis respond code 3 as backup. and any units ahead of them and in Louisville be on standby with stop sticks over.

othed units ahead of Trooper Davis and in Louisville: 10-4 Dispatch we'll be waiting just give the word and we'll set up stop sticks ahead of 'em over.

K.S.P DISPATCHER: all units 10-4 copy all. Trooper Davis be advised air unit has been dispatched to your location and ground units ahead of you have been notified and units in Louisville are on standby awaiting your word over.

Trooper Davis: 10-4 Dispacth. be advised vehicle is occupied times 3, 2 upo front and one in the back middle seat.

standby for plate check over.

K.S.P DISPATCHER: 10-4 Trooper Davis standing by for plate check over.

Trooper Davis: 10-4 they're gonna be Michigan plates. Plate # is as follows:

369 Alpha Echo Charlie

(369 AEC)

K.S.P DISPATCHER: 10-4 Trooper Davis standby for 10-20.

Trooper Davis: 10-4

K.S.P DISPATCHER: Its comes back as registered to a Lupa Loud. Her information is as follows:

Age:21, Height: '5 '8, Weight: 125 LB, white, white hair, blue eyes, Residence of Royal Woods Michigan, and is a Repeat Offender and is known to Assault Law Enforcement Officers.

Trooper Davis: 10-4 Dispatch. Have those units in Louisville set up stop sticks now we should be approaching the K.S.P H.Q. over.

K.S.P DISPATCHER: 10-4 Trooper Davis. units in Louisville be advised set up those stop sticks now. Trooper Davis should be approaching out.

units in Louisville: 10-4 Dispatch. stop sticks are set up alonh the road over.

K.S.P DISPATCHER: 10-4. Trooper Davis be advised stop sticks have been set up ahead of you and the suspect.

Trooper Davis: 10-4 Dispatch out.

Inside the car...

Lupa: LIBY,LACY WAKE THE FUCK UP NOW!!!

Liby Lacy: IM UP.

Lacy: are we in Kentucky yet?

Lupa: OH WE'RE IN KENTUCKY ALRIGHT AND WE GOT THE STATE POLICE RIGHT BEHIND US AND THEY GOT A CHOPPER ON US TOO.

Lacy: WHAT!!!

Lupa: YEP AND NOW IM SURE THEY'VE RAN THE PLATES AND THEY'VE GOTTEN MY DESCRIPTION SINCE THE CARS REGISTERED TO ME.

Liby: then floor it pedal to the metal.

Lupa: On it.

Lacy: HOLY SHIT WE'RE GOING TO JAIL

Lupa: NO. WE'RE. NOT.

Liby: Lupa watch for the...

car spins out

All: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

HOLY SHIIIIITTTTT...

Car spins out to a stop

Liby: I was gonna say watch out for the Stop sticks.

Lupa: Little late dont ya think.

Liby: Lacy you ok?

Lacy: No response

Liby: Lacy?. LAAACCCYYY?

Lacy: Uuuugghh what?

Liby Lupa: oh thank fucking god. i thought you were dead id never forgive myself if you got hurt on my watch.

Lacy: I Love You too. but now they're gonna arrest us.

Trooper Davis: Dispatch Be advised suspects have come to a stop start me an ambulance over.

K.S.P DISPATCHER: 10-4 Trooper Davis. all units be advised the pursuit suspects have come to a stop any EMS in the area we need an ambulance to the scene respond code 2 over.

EMS: 10-4 Dispatch responding code 2 to the scene out.

K.S.P DISPATCHER: 10-4 EMS. all units be advised EMS inbound now code 2. all units your clear to arrest the suspects. Approach with caution over.

Trooper Davis: 10-4 Dispatch. OK LETS MOVE IN. GO! GO! GO!

note that is it now currently 10:00 PM.

(note: all the other Troopers have their stun guns drawn)

Trooper Davis: (over his megaphone and Firearm drawn) Driver I want you open your door and keep your hands up and then walk to the back of your car and place your hands on the trunk.

Lupa: (does as instructed.)

Trooper Davis: one of you guys move in for the arrest.

Trooper Mike: (moves in for the arrest)

Trooper Davis:(megaphone) Front Passenger I want you to Step out of the vehicle, keep your hands up, and step back to the trunk and place your hands on the trunk.

Liby: ( doea as instructed)

Trooper Davis: ill get the last one. Trooper John move in for the arrest.

Trooper John: (moves in with stun gun drawn for the arrest)

Trooper Davis: (over megaphone) Rear Passenger I want you to step out of the vehicle, keep your hands up and walk back to the sound of my voice. do it now.

Lacy: (does as instructed)

Trooper Davis: moves in for the arrest)

EMS: What happened

Trooper Davis: (explains the situation)

EMS: ok so is there any injuries?

Lupa,Liby,Lacy: we're fine.

EMS: return back to the F.D.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3: The I.D.**

Trooper Davis: Dispatch standby for subject records check.

K.S.P DISPATCHER: 10-4 standing by for subject records check.

Trooper Davis: suspect name is Liby Loud, residence of Royal Woods Michigan.

K.S.P DISPATCHER: 10-4. her information is as follows: 18,repeat offender known to Assault Law Enforcement Officers.

Trooper Davis: 10-4. other suspect is Lacy Loud, residence of Royal Woods Michigan.

K.S.P DISPATCHER: 10-4. She has no criminal record. over

Trooper Davis: 10-4.

Trooper Davis: Girls im Senior Trooper Davis with the Kentucky State Police. why did you run when you seen me.

Lupa: IDK.

Trooper Davis: You dont know?

Lupa: nope.

Trooper Davis: well my Troopers are gonna search the vehicle is there anything Illegal in the vehicle?

Lupa: No,Sir.

Trooper Davis: ok guys search it.

Troopers move in and search the car they finish searching the cab then open the trunk and find 50 LB's of Marijuana.

Trooper Mike: Trooper Davis.

Trooper Davis: what is it mike?

Trooper Mike: we found 50 pounds of weed.

Trooper Davis: ok. (proceeds to read the girls their charges and rights.

Trooper Davis: Lupa, at this time you are under arrest for Disorderly Conduct,Possession of Marijuana with intent to distribute, Trafficking Marijuana, Child Endangerment, Failure to stop for Blue Lights, Fleeing/Evasion of Police, Resisting Arrest, and Assault on Law Enforcement Officers.

Liby Loud you have the same charges Lacy you are innocent but will be taken to the station for questioning.

You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in a Court of Law, you have the right to an attorney if you do not have an attorney one will be appointed to you by the court at no charge. do you understand these rights that have been read to you today?

Lupa Liby: Yes,Sir.

lacy is placed in Trooper Davis's crusier while Liby and Lupa are placed in the back of Trooper Mikes cruiser.

the scene is cleared and they drive off to the K.S.P H.Q.


End file.
